Scarlet Bones: Light Beginnings
by ScarletBones
Summary: Harry grows up with a friend. New and old Adventures ensue. Hard choices to be made. Friendships to be broken? We'll see ;). It will become much darker further into the story.
1. Prologue

Authors note: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I was rereading the first book today and thought Harry having a friend could be interesting. I think I'll make the story more about Scarlet and some Harry at first. Like 70% Scarlet 30% Harry. We'll see though. Review if you want i won't mind :). Let me know if I left any errors as well.

Things that appear to be from J.K. Rowling are, there will be some of that for awhile, till the story takes off much later.

* * *

~Prologue~

Late one night on Privet Drive a boy was left on the steps of number 4. A curious looking boy with shaggy black hair and a lighting bolt scar. The boy continued to sleep soundly unaware of his surroundings and what was to come. He was none other than the boy who lived.

~5 years later~

*Thump**thump* Harry began to stir on his cot.*thuhump* Harry jerked awake nearly hitting his head on the ceiling, (if you could call the under part the of stairs a ceiling) to coincide with Dudley's daily awakening. "A couple more years I'll be hitting my head daily" Harry thought to himself sadly.

Harry stretched then stepped out of the cupboard only to be shoved back in by a waiting Dudley. While he listened to Dudley's chuckles he stood back up and headed towards the kitchen. On his way he glances out the window spotting a mover's van across the street and down a little ways. As he looks he sees a woman step out of the back with a box. She was slim fair skinned with long black hair. A moment later he spotted a man as well. He was big and burly, black haired and somewhat scruffy looking. Least from this distance. It appeared he was dragging something. It was a boy. He looked about Harry's age, six. A bit thin with short dark red slightly untamed hair. "Boy the bacon is burning" uncle Vernon yelled. "That's it no breakfast for you. Go out into the yard and pull weeds the rest of the day." Dudley laughed and choked down the bacon anyways.

Harry sighed to himself thinking the new boy will probably become one of Dudley's goons anyways.

Harry was almost done with the weeds. As he pulled another he thought about what he would do the rest of the day since it only took half of the morning to pull the weeds. "Probably avoid Dudl- he was thinking when he heard someone approaching. He frowned thinking it was Dudley. "Hey you OK? you look ready to bolt. Didn't think I was quite that frightening" she laughed. Harry looked up realizing it was the new boy...eer new girl. Harry smiled as he said "I'm fine just thought you were someone else." "Oh?... That oaf of a boy i saw earlier maybe? Hes not around at the moment." Harry laughed at that while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"That's a nifty scar you got there. I've got scars but not like that. If I did I wouldn't mind them so much," She said as she smiled. "Ya I'm rather fond of it as well." He noticed the bruise on her arm then decided to change the subject. "So those your parents then" he said while looking towards the moving van. She paused for a moment then said "well sorta, I'm adopted...Which he loves to remind me" she said rubbing her arm unconsciously. " Think he regrets it. Philis isn't as bad though. Anyways is that oaf your brother then?" " No hes my cousin Dudley. I live with my aunt and uncle. They're Dreadful." "Oh..." "Whats your name anyways" she asked. "Harry, Harry potter." "Well Hi Harry I'm Scarlet, Scarlet Bones." She said with a smirk. Harry blushed. "Would you like to come play with me?" she glanced at the weeds and said " I'll help with the rest of these first."

"Alright" Harry said trying to hide his excitement.

While they were finishing with weeds Harry thought maybe- no that now he had a friend. Part of him thought it must be some sort of trick but he pushed that thought away.

* * *

~During the next 5 years~

Scarlet and Harry got along famously from the day they met. Pestering Dudley and his goons. Running from Dudley and his goons. Scarlet would stand up for Harry even though it made her a new target. She was quite the sly fox though. She would climb trees and jump fences to get away from Dudley and let Harry get away. They both were considered strange at school. Weird and mysterious things seemed to happen around them. Especially when they were together. They chalked it up to mere chance and coincidence.

Uncle Vernon didn't like the two hanging around each other but after a few years of trying to keep them apart he gave up. Scarlet was quite clever and would always find a way to get to Harry or release him from his cupboard. Scarlet didn't talk much about her "father" Jack, nor Philis. Harry never pried either.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Harry Potter belongs to J.k. Rowling. Why hello there :). Thanks for the review/follows and such. If your wondering Scarlet is the daughter of Edgar Bones whom was killed during the first wizard war. Shes related to Amelia and Susan as well. They don't know about her yet of course. There is a little more to it of course but i'll keep secret it for now ;). Right now i'm just building up Harry and scarlet's friendship and such as it goes into the later books things will get darker and turn further from canon. I feel 5th year and up shall be much more eventful :3. I might change the rating to M as well by then. There will be some F/F eventually as well not graphic(least I doubt i'll make it "graphic") but it'll be there so don't say I didn't warn you. Anyways thanks for reading. :)

* * *

~Chapter 1~

~Harry's Pov~

"Up! Get up! Now!" Harry woke startled. His aunt continued to bang on the door for a moment. "Up" she screeched with one last rap at the door. Harry stretched on his cot careful not to bump his head on the stairs. Grabbing a musky gray shirt from the floor he slipped out of his cupboard. As he was pulling his shirt over his head he took a peak out the window hoping to spot Scarlet. He frowned when he couldn't spot her.

"Hurry up boy and take that look off your face" aunt petunia scolded. "Watch the stove and don't burn anything. I want everything perfect for Duddykin's special day." How had he forgotten. Its Dudley's birthday. As he plated the food he tried to come up with a way to sneak off. Otherwise he would be left at mad old Mrs. Figg's. Ignoring Duddykin's whining over having one less present than last year he couldn't help but think Scarlet would have some clever plan to get out this if she were here.

The telephone rang just after the present fiasco. Dudley was rewarded with 2 more presents. Aunt Petunia went to answer the telephone while Harry continued to think of get away plan. Uncle Vernon watched Dudley open a few of his presents. Which included a racing bike, a VCR, a video camera, and a new television. He kicked a hole into his last one when his favorite show was canceled. Harry suspected this one wouldn't last long either. Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking upset.

"Bad news Mrs. Figg broke her leg. Tripped over one of those furballs of hers" she said. Mrs. Figg had many cats. Harry knew all their names. "What do we do with him then" uncle Vernon jerked his head towards Harry.

Dudley was frowning towards Harry. "we could call your friend Yvonne or Marge." Vernon suggested. "Yvonne is out of town and Marge hates the boy" she snapped. " I suppose we could take him with us and lock him in the car." "Don't be ridiculous Petunia that car is new. He'd ravage it like one of Marge's bulldogs."

Dudley looked close to crying. A thought came to Harry. "I could go to the Smith's" Harry said calmly trying to hide his joy. " And have you running a muck with that strange girl of theirs" said uncle Vernon. "Well- aunt Petunia began when the door bell interrupted. "Oh lord, they're here!" She stammered. She went to answer the door.

* * *

Sometime later, Harry cursed his luck sitting in the back of uncle Vernon's new car with Piers and Dudley. On the way to the zoo. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him. Well expect sticking him in the trunk. Surprisingly even they thought that was to cruel. Harry started to think he shouldn't of brought up the Smith's himself. Then maybe he would be playing with Scarlet right now while the Smith's were at work. Scarlet would of known better. She was smart like that. Instead he got to be poked and prodded by Dudley and Piers. All while knowing something was bound to happen and he would get the blame.

* * *

~Scarlet's Pov~

Scarlet had just woken from a awful dream. She had those often. Yawning she got up stretching taking a look at her slightly busted clock. Jack had thrown it at her once. It was a bit later than when she usually got up. Harry would be disappointed not being able wave at her through the Dursley's window. She sighed. Scruffing her hair a bit she grabbed a pair of worn jeans and a old black shirt off the carpet. Slipping them on she started towards the door.

"Where is that girl!" Jack yelled. Scarlet could hear him clear up the stairs. She moaned. Opening the door slowly she slipped out of her room. Unable to hear Philis's murmurs to Jack. "Probably sneaked off to that Dursley runt." He grumbled. Scarlet slithered towards the stairs. Harry always claimed she was like a fox but she didn't think so. "The fat one is theirs not the runt dear. He's a stray like the girl. Or So they say." Philis rambled.

*Creak* Scarlet held her breath hoping they didn't hear. "What was that." he demanded. "The girl of course dear." Philis said quite smugly as she walked out of the kitchen into the hallway looking up towards Scarlet. Who was Half way down the stairs.

Jack came in after Philis looking some what pleased. "Ahh there you are. Thought you could sneak out did you. To that scruffy runt I wager" he said with a smirk on his lips. "I woke up late is all. I wasn't snea- *Slap*. He could move fast for a such large man. "No excuses. Now we're late for work. Don't think your getting off that easy. I'll finish dealing with you later." She just stood watching Jack straighten his jacket as he walked out the front door with his arm around Philis.

Listening to turn of the locks and the sound of them pulling out of the driveway Scarlet waited. A few moments went by and she ran to the kitchen. Looking for left overs. There wasn't much Jack never left much more than some crust of toast and some cold tea laying out. Philis didn't eat much to begin with but there was always a little more in the waste bin from her than on Jack's plate.

Scarlet quickly grabbed the toast from the bin and tossed it on to the white plate. She quickly scarfed down the bits of toast and grimaced down at the tea.

Ignoring the tea she headed to the washroom. Looking up at the window above sink she noticed how nice it was outside today. Pulling herself onto the sink she pushed on the window. It creaked open. Jack still hadn't noticed the lock is broken on this particular window. She smiled. Slipping through and landing on her feet she headed towards the Dursley's house.

As she approached she saw Vernon's new car pulling out of the driveway. That means Harry must be at Mrs. Figgs. "Maybe i shouldn't pop in for awhile let him sweat a little bit." She said to herself amused. So she headed to Mrs. Figgs. Humming to herself as she walked.

* * *

~Harry's Pov~

The day was going better than he expected. He got a lemon pop which wasn't to awful tasting and got to see the animals without much interference from Dudley and Piers. Walking a little a ways from the group he spotted a snake exhibit. A boa constrictor to be exact. The boa was quite beautiful he realized as peered through the glass.

Dudley ran up to the tank. Piers and Vernon right behind him. "Make it move" Dudley demanded of his father. Vernon rapped his fingers on the glass a few times. Dudley did the same saying "Move!"

"He's asleep" said Harry. "He's boring." Moaned Dudley while the three wandered off.

Harry moved in front of the tank. Looking intently at the snake he thought it wouldn't be a surprise if it had died of boredom itself. Having no friends. No company at all expect strangers tapping the glass and pressing their ugly faces up against the glass. Suddenly the snake opened it eyes and raised it's head very slowly. Harry noticed it staring at Dudley and Uncle Vernon. "I know" He said though he doubted the snake could hear him. "It must be very annoying." The snake nodded and hissed "yessss". Harry was slightly taken aback but figured it isn't the strangest thing that has happened to him.

"Where do you come from anyways?" Harry asked curiously. The snake was pointing its tail when Dudley ran over shoving Harry to the floor. "Dad, Piers come quick you won't believe what this snake is doing!" Suddenly the glass was gone and Dudley and Piers screaming in horror as they fell into the tank. The snake quickly uncurled itself and slithered out onto the floor. People were screaming everywhere. As it was leaving the room it turned its head back to face Harry and said "Thankssss...amigo". "Anytime." Harry replied. Uncle Vernon was giving him a heated look. Harry knew he was in for it later.

* * *

~Scarlet's Pov~

When she arrived at Mrs. Figg's Harry wasn't there. Apparently Mrs. Figg had tripped over one of her many cats and broke a leg. So she couldn't watch Harry today. Then where was he? While she was helping Mrs. Figg she decided she would check the Dursley's house for him. They could of left him there unlikely as that was. It was possible. More likely than they would take him with them she thought. A hour later she said good bye Mrs. Figg to , Tibbles, Snowy, ... and she was off to the Dursley's again.

Once she reached the Dursley's she knocked at the door. No answer. "Hmm". She walked to the large front window. Peeking through with hands cupped around her eyes she spotted wrapping paper all over the kitchen table and floor. She froze remembering it was the pig's birthday. That didn't explain what they did with Harry but there was no where else for her to look. They must of took him with them even if it was entirely unlikely.

It being Dudley's birthday got her thinking that Harry's was coming. She was gonna have to start searching for a present. The Dursley's never gave him anything good.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Less canon soup yay. I promise as the story progresses there will be much less of it. I don't like it pure cannon with little change myself. Thanks for reading. I'm open to all suggestions and opinions.

* * *

~Chapter 2~

~Harry's Pov~

It was the evening of the day that Harry's punishment ended. It was his longest punishment ever. Summer holidays had started. Scarlet was only able to get him out about a half a dozen times. Due to not being able to let anyone see him, or risk extending his punishment. So he didn't get out much.

They would be going off to Stonewall high together in September. He saw a ray of hope in that. Dudley would be going to Smeltings along with Piers. It would be the first time he was without Dudley. Scarlet and him were sure to receive less ridicule then. He hoped for Scarlet's sake at least.

"Get the mail boy" said uncle Vernon. Dodging Dudley's smelting stick he went to fetch the mail. Three things lay in front of the door. A post card, a bill and a letter for... Harry. His heart stopped as he stared down at it. He's never gotten a letter before. Yet there it was.

"Hurry up Potter" yelled uncle Vernon. Harry quickly picked up the letter and the rest of the post. He handed Vernon the postcard and bill. He began to open his letter tuning out uncle Vernon growling at the bill he assumed. Just as he was cracking the red seal Dudley snatched it out of his hands. "Dad look Harry's got something," announced Dudley. "Give it back it's mine," Harry demanded. "Don't be foolish boy who would be writing to you," Vernon said turning over the letter. Vernon's face went red "Petunia come quick." "What is it dear?" He handed her the letter. She froze steadying herself against a chair. "Vernon...what do we do?" They stood there staring at one another seeming to have forgotten Harry and Dudley. "Out both of you." Vernon demanded. "I want to read my letter!" said Harry. "I said OUT!" Grabbing Harry and Dudley by the scruff of their shirts he dragged them both outside slamming the door in their faces.

* * *

~Scarlet's Pov~

Harry's punishment ended four days ago and she hadn't seen him. She was starting to worry. So she was gonna sneak into the Dursley's house today and see what's been keeping him. "_Probably did something foolish getting his punishment extended_." She thought with a shake of her head. While she was sneaking down the stairs (she had gotten quite good at sneaking) she smelt something burning in the kitchen. Curious she tiptoed over to the doorway. What she saw was a little startling. Jack was burning some odd looking letters. "_That's strange_." she thought but decided it would be better to get out the door rather than sating her curiosity. Not wanting Jack to catch her. He had been acting strangely towards her recently.

As she was crossing the street she noticed a rather large amount of owls roosting on her house and the surrounding ones including the Dursleys. Strange things seemed to be happening today. Shrugging it off she headed to back of the Dursley's home. Shimmying up the greenhouse she was about to leap to the lower roof when her foot fell through a hole. Cursing under her breath about a oaf of a boy she pulled her leg up. Looking down at the cuts she just shook her head and leaped on to the roof.

* * *

~Harry's Pov~

Pacing his new room Harry heard a noise out on the roof. Walking over to the window he saw Scarlet walking across the roof towards him. Shocked he just stood there for a moment. "You going to let me in or you just gonna gawk" said Scarlet. He shook his head then moved to open the window.

* * *

~Scarlet's Pov~

"What are you doing in here anyways?" She asked."Not that I'm bothered saved me a bit of effort." Dusting herself off she waited for a answer. "Uncle Vernon moved me up here the other day. Said I was getting to big for my cupboard. Though I doubt that was the reason. I think it was to- He stopped mid sentence looking towards Her leg. "Are you okay? Your bleeding" Harry asked sympathy clear in his voice. "I'm fine. Just a scratch." She laughed. "You were saying?" "Oh... I got a letter in the post the other day. They didn't like it. so th- she cut him off asking "What did it look like?" "What did what look like?" "the letter you goof." She smiled.

"It was yellow with green writing on the front and a red seal on the back." Answered Harry. "Why?" Harry asked. They just stood there for a moment.

* * *

~Harry's Pov~

Harry watched as Scarlet dusted herself off. Then Answered " Uncle Vernon moved me up here the other day. Said I was getting to big for my cupboard. Though I doubt that was the reason. I think it was to- He stopped talking looking down at Scarlet's leg. "You okay? Your bleeding." He could see blood on the leg of her jeans. "I'm fine. Just a scratch." She replied with a laugh. He thought sadly for his friend thinking Jack did it. "You were saying" She asked. Startled from his thoughts he replied "Oh...I got a letter in the post the other day. They didn't like it. So the- Scarlet cut him off asking "What did it look like?" "What did what look like?" "The letter you goof." said Scarlet with a smile. Scolding himself he answered "It was yellow with green writing on the front and a red seal on the back." "Why" He asked. Scarlet was running her hand threw her hair. She does that often when in thought. He watched waiting for a reply. "I think we got letters from the same person Harry. I saw Jack burning letters earlier that looked like what you described." "Who could they be from?" he asked. "I dunno but I reckon I could snag one of yours without one of the oafs catching me." Scarlet replied with a grin. He heard a sound coming from the stairs. "You better go I hear someone coming." he said glancing towards the door. "Alright. I'll get you a letter tomorrow." said Scarlet. "No post comes on Sunday Scarlet." he said confused. "I got a feeling is all. I'll get you a letter tomorrow promise." With a wink she slipped back through the window.

Harry scratched his head wondering what she meant. "Oh and Harry catch" She threw something red towards him. As he caught it Scarlet said "Early present just in case you know." Looking down into his hand he looked at his gift. It was a odd looking red rock shaped a little like a bone. Smiling he lifted his head whispering "Thanks...for everything." But she was already gone.

* * *

~Scarlet's Pov~

Winking she slipped back through the window. She realized she forgot about his gift. Leaning back into the room she said " Oh and Harry catch." Tossing a red stone towards Harry.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. _**Bold Italics mean a** **dream.** _If i use plain _Italics_ its the thought of the Character. Thanks for the reviews and reading :). Not much Harry in this Chapter but i figured You don't really want to read what you have half dozen times before right? So when i sorta skip what happens to Harry it means that its same as in canon.

Theta-McBride - In a manner of speaking yes she does :)

* * *

~Chapter 3~

~Scarlet~

Scarlet snuck out of the house after Jack passed out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey close at hand. She headed to the Dursley's backyard slipping into the greenhouse. Her plan was to stay up the night then grab Harry's letter right as the post arrived before the Dursley's even stepped a foot out of bed.

Poking and prodding the different plants got dull rather quickly. Laying down on the cement floor she yawned looking up at the stars through the broken patch of glass. Lying there she slowly dozed off.

_**Waking up she looked around, it appeared she was in a dark room with little to no decor. She couldn't remember falling asleep there. Turning around she spotted a dark figure in the corner of the room. Frozen with fear she stood there. The figure began to glide towards her. She ran for it. *Hoo* Her feet felt like lead as she ran. "Yes run...I do love it when they run." It was getting closer. As she a took a turn she stumbled. Looking towards the end of the hall her heart clenched as she realized it was a dead end. *Hoo* She turned around backing slowly towards the wall. Pressing herself against the wall she pleaded " Please..Please Don't." It laughed. Watching as it glided closer she felt helpless. "Plea.." A flash of red light hit her. She writhed in pain screaming her lungs raw. "Please stop...Jack" The figure laughed darkly. Her muscles ached like they were on fire. *HooT!***_

Waking covered in sweat she was startled to see a barn owl perched on her chest. Ignoring the protests of her muscles she reached over and patted the little owl on the head " Hi there little fella." Smiling she stroked its back. Spotting a letter tied to it's leg she asked "Is that for me then?" _"what a strange way to send a letter" _Untying it she read the label.

Ms. S. Bones  
Greenhouse  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

Thinking that was rather strange she started to open it. "Ow." The owl nipped her. "What?...You hungry?" Shoving the letter into her back pocket she looked around the greenhouse for something "tasty". "Aha" She picked some seeds out of a sunflower. "Here you go you little bugger." She said placing them in front of the owl. She watched it for a few moments smiling then took a look outside. It was sunny out. "Harry's letter!" she said aloud taking off for the front of the house.

As she was running she noticed that there was more owls of all kinds resting on the Dursley's house today. There wasn't any on her house though unlike before. She thought that it was a bit odd but spotting Harry's letters on the front steps she didn't give it a another thought. She grabbed a few of the letters then turned around to head back to the greenhouse hoping to deliver them to Harry.

"Now what do you think your doing girl?" It was Mr. Dursley . She froze then quickly shoving one of Harry's letters under her shirt. "Nothing" she replied turning around. He snorted and snatched the other letters out of her hand. "Don't think I didn't notice the other one girl." Startled she just stood there. To her surprise he snatched the letter out of her of back pocket. She had all but forgotten it. "Hey, That's Mine you oaf" she growled. He looked quite disgusted as he looked at the letter. More than usual. She didn't understand why it was just a letter.

"Ah I believe this is yours Mr. Smith " he said looking towards Scarlet. Jack approached grumbling his thanks and grabbing scarlet by her shirt. "Oh and she had this" said Mr. Dursley tossing Jack her letter. "That's MINE!" she said trying to grab it. *Smack* She fell to the ground. "Fool girl" said Jack as he pulled her back up by the scruff of her shirt and giving her a swift kick to get her moving.

* * *

~Harry~

Harry woke to a slam of the front door. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Figuring he better get down there early if Uncle Vernon was already in a bad mood. As he was about to enter the kitchen he heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia discussing something. "Two of them Petunia. TWO!" "Right here in Little Whinging?" Before he could hear more Dudley came down pushing him aside. Stopping the discussion. He wondered what Uncle Vernon meant by two of them. Two of what?

After breakfast they are all were sitting in the living room. When suddenly the chimney startled to rumble. Hundreds of letters burst through into the living room. Dudley and Aunt Petunia ducked away. Harry tried to catch one. Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the waist yelling "Get Out!Out!" dragging Harry out into the hallway. "That's it! We're going. Going far away!"

* * *

~Scarlet~

Rubbing the soreness from her back Scarlet watched as the Smiths pulled out of the driveway. Sighing she sat on her bed. _"If I hadn't fallen asleep Harry would still be here and I could of given him his letter." _she thought to herself. Remembering Harry's letter she pulled it out from under her shirt. _"I wonder if I'll be able to give this to him."_ She traced the seal with her finger. It was rather curious looking. *Creak* Someone was coming up the stairs. Quickly hiding the letter under her pillow she wondered who it could be. She hadn't heard Jack pull back into the driveway.

Someone was turning the doorknob. They seemed to be having some trouble. She heard a Sigh then a moment later a click. Slowly the door opened revealing a pale skinned man with greasy black hair and a rather large nose.

"Ms. Bones I presume?" he said handing her a letter. "Open it and be quick about it." Looking oddly at the man she took the letter and opened it.

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Her eyes got bigger as she read on. "Dear Ms. Bones we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress " she read aloud.

"Well that explains the owls then." Brushing her hand through her hair she asked "Your joking right? What is your name anyways? Who is this Albus? How did you get in here?" She had loads more questions but she stopped there.

The man mumbled under his breath "... Whose Albus... And and it's pure-blood at that...one favor...- "

"Pure-blood? What is that?" she asked cutting off the man's mumbles.

The man looked annoyed. "I'm Severus Snape. You'll call me Professor Snape. Pure-bloods are people who have no Muggles in their family. Your a witch as you can see from that letter. Now is that all?" sneered Snape.

Scruffing her hair she just sat there thinking a moment.

"Show me," she said.

Grumbling the man "Snape" pulled out a stick and flicked it at the her and said "Levicorpus."

Shocked Scarlet crossed her arms while dangling upside. "Alright let me down."

She fell on her face with a thud.

"Enough with the questions come now I have to take you get your school supplies."

"What about Jack and Philis?" she asked. "The muggles? they have been taken care of. Now let's go."

"What about Ha-" He pointed his stick at her. "Okay. Okay. Just one more?" Snape stared at her.

"What about Harry? I've got his letter. He's a wizard to then right?" she asked.

"Potter? Yes. You can throw that away he will have been given one by now." Snape replied. "Now we're going I don't have all day to dawdle with some child."

Grabbing Harry's letter (she didn't trust this man) she followed the man downstairs.

"Gimme your hand Bones." She gave him a funny look then saw the serious look on his face and decided she better gave him her hand. "_Like i need to have my hand held to get across the street" _she huffed to herself. "Don't move" he told her. Giving him a strange look they suddenly disappeared with a *pop*.

* * *

~Harry~

Sitting in the hut on the rock Harry thought about how truly wonderful this could be. He wouldn't have to see the Dursleys most of the year and he would get to learn magic! _"I'm a wizard"_ He still couldn't believe it.

"Blimey is that the time we better go we still have to get your school supplies." said Hagrid.


	5. Chapter 4

Authors note- Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This one took me awhile bleh. Took me awhile to decide if i should change anything and what wand should Scarlet have and such. I think I chose the perfect one for later in the story. The train and Hogwarts should be fun though :). No Harry pov in this one since its basically all the same. There will be Harry pov in the next one though. Thanks for reading as always.

Theta-McBride- :) hope you like this one as well.

* * *

~Scarlet~

The world was spinning. *pop*. Releasing Snape's hand she fell to her knees trying not to hurl. "Come now girl." Glaring at him she stood up. Startled she realized they were now in a alleyway. Snape was already walking away. Following she looked around. It was apparent she wasn't in Surrey anymore. _Well at least he didn't put on curse on me or something._ She still didn't trust the man. They entered a shabby looking inn/pub called The Leaky Cauldron.

There was a friendly innkeeper and quite the unnerving bowl of soup. Snape didn't pay any attention to the innkeeper he just kept moving. Sitting down he began "Take out your letter and flip it over" he gestured at her. As she did so he continued "Since you were left no inheritance nor are you muggleborn you were sponsored this school year. By whom I have no idea nor do I care to." He said giving her a look like he knew she would ask. He dropped a pouch full of coins in front of her. "Now I've got better things to do than wander around Diagon Alley with some girl so follow those two men out the back to Diagon Alley. Meet me back here once you are done." Giving him a look he appeared to be quite serious. She grabbed the pouch and went to follow the men.

She followed them out behind the inn where they stopped in front of a wall. She watched as one of the men tapped the wall with what she now assumed was a wand. _Three up...two across._ A small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider till it was large enough a draft horse could fit through it. She jumped through after the men before it could close on her. She froze at the sight on the other side. It was amazing. People in all sorts of robes and hats. There was all kinds of interesting shops. From here she could see a owl emporium, a apothecary, and a place that sold broomsticks. "So witches really ride brooms" She said aloud. Someone gave her a funny look so she decided to get moving before she attracted attention.

Pulling out her letter she kept walking through the flow of people. Reading over the list _"cauldron, text books, vials...A wand" _she decided the wand was most important and should come first. Scarlet walked around till she spotted Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. As she entered a bell rang some where in the back of the shop. She looked around as she waited. It was a rather small place with shelves lined with boxes and one chair to sit on. *Achooo!* and dusty. "Good afternoon young lady" said a soft voice behind her. Startled Scarlet whispered "Good afternoon to you as well." The small man moved in front of her as he said "Ah you must be Scarlet Bones. Edgar Bones is your father then. He favored a Cherry with unicorn hair 11 3/8 inches. Shame what happened to him and his other children. He was a great wizard. I suspect you'll be quite skilled as well then yes? Now then which is your wand arm?" The man said as pulled a long tape measure out from his pocket. "Err...um the left?" she said taking a guess. The Measuring tape began to measure Scarlet from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around her head all on its own. Scarlet felt it was a bit unnerving. As the tape measured Mr. Ollivander was gathering boxes from the shelves and saying "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Bones. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same. Just as no two unicorns, phoenixes, or dragons are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another witches wand."

"That'll do" he said and the tape measure crumpled to the floor. Mr. Ollivander came back from shelves carrying quite a few of those slim boxes. "Right then, Ms. Bones. Try this one. Dogwood and unicorn hair. Ten inches. Quite Flexible." he said handing it to her. "Well give it a wave." Scarlet gave it a flick, but he snatched it out of her hand almost at once. "Acacia and phoenix feather. Nine inches springy." She gave it a flick, he snatched it once again.

* * *

~some time later~

Scarlet was beginning to think she should of went here last with the time that it was taking. "Hawthorn dragon heart string 12 inches, unyielding." She gave it a wave... The tip glowed with a magnificent light (in her opinion). "Ah there you are" the man said smiling.

Giving the man 5 galleons (those turned out to be the gold ones) she packed up her wand. As she left a rather large and bearded man entered. "Scarlet!"said a voice. Looking behind the large man she spotted Harry.

"Harry!"

"I see you got your wand already. By the way this is Hagrid." The large man -Hagrid- waved to her. "Ah you be Scarlet then? I knew your father. Good man."

"Oh Harry I've got your letter." she said handing it to him. "Oh thanks but Hagrid gave me one you can throw that one away if you like." She was slightly disappointed in a way. She put the letter back in her pocket. "Well I better get going lots more shopping to do. I'll see you around Harry...Hagrid."

"Bye Scarlet"

* * *

Scarlet only had one stop left Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Entering she spotted another girl being measured. She had long brown hair and fair skin. "Right this way dear. Hogwarts I assume. Many of you lot today. Step up her dear." said a squat women in all mauve.

"Hi, Hogwarts as well I see. My name is Pansy Parkinson, yours?" said Pansy.

"Scarlet Bones."

"Your pure-blooded then? I'm as well. Have any idea what house your gonna be in yet?"

"House? I thought Hogwarts was a school?"

"It is silly. Houses are just how the students are roomed basically. They also compete against each other. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I hope I'm in Slytherin. They are for the clever and cunning, and my parents were in Slytherin so it's expected for me to be as well. How don't you know about houses anyways being pure and all?"

"I was raised by-

"Muggles?" said Pansy cutting her off.

"Sure"

Seeing the look on the other girls face she added "I despise them awful people they are."

"Oh..Good," replied Pansy.

"All done Deary" the squat women said to Pansy.

"I'll see you around then Bones." The girl waved bye to her.

Leaving with her new robes Scarlet went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Still looking around with some excitement. She was gonna purchase a owl but she didn't have enough coins left over.

Entering the inn she sat at the same table as before, waiting for "Professor" Snape.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always :). Nice long chapter for you guys.

**~Chapter5~**

* * *

**~Scarlet~**

Standing inside King's Cross where Snape left her Scarlet looked at her train ticket. What is that man's problem she wondered. "Platform nine and three quarters..." _Alright now he has to be messing with me.  
_Pushing her trolley she went to platforms nice and ten. Standing there she sighed wondering what she was gonna do being stuck in the middle of London and all. A few minutes passed and she had come up with squat when she spotted a blonde haired boy with a trunk similar to hers-much fancier but similar. She followed the boy and what appeared to be his parents. Together they looked quite striking and stood out but no one else seemed to take notice.

They looked like very proud people to her.

Scarlet watched as they stopped a little ways from the wall between platforms nine and ten. "Alright Draco, you first dear. I'll be right behind you," said the woman while touching the boy's shoulder. "Don't coddle the boy dear," said the man to his wife. The woman gave give him a quick glare and turned to watch her son. Draco ran straight for the wall pushing his trolley. Scarlet waited for the inevitable crash, but to her great surprise the boy vanished through the wall. Wide eyed Scarlet watched as the woman went through after the boy.

The man turned his head looking right at Scarlet. She looked back at him. _Yes, as proud as peacocks._ The man lifted a eyebrow almost like he heard her thoughts. Soon after he turned away going through the wall like the others. Scarlet stood there a moment then moved to face the wall between platforms nice and ten. She looked to the left and the right to ensure no one was watching. It seemed none of the people- no muggles she corrected herself. It seemed none of the muggles were watching. Taking a deep breath Scarlet ran towards the wall.

Going through the wall for the first time was surprisingly no worse than eating that bowl of soup while waiting for Snape at the Leaky Cauldron. She could of sworn the soup had growled at her.

The sight on the other side was shocking. A red and black train was waiting before her. _The Hogwarts Express_. Startled as a tall red headed boy appeared behind her she got moving.

While attempting to load her trunk onto the train she spotted the blonde boy. His mother was giving him a kiss on the cheek while his father looked on. The woman walked away leaving the boy and his father alone. He said something to the boy then gave him a nod and went to follow his wife. Scarlet caught his eye as he left. _Curious folk._ Shrugging she went back to trying to load her trunk. It was more difficult than she expected.

"Here let me since your taking so long" said the blonde boy rather impatiently. "Okay, you push I'll lift," she replied. The boy gave a nod. With the boy's help it only took a moment. As she helped him with his fancy trunk she asked "So what is your name?" Giving his arm a stretch after such a "work out" he replied with a raised eyebrow " Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and you are?" _Father like son._ She smirked at that. "Scarlet Bones, nice to meet you. He looked some what relieved at her answer. "Well Bones, would you care to share a compartment with me?" he made it sound more like a demand than a invitation. Ignoring that- he is a peacock after all- she replied "Sure...Malfoy."

Magical folk seemed to like to call one another by their last names.

* * *

**~Harry~**

Tasting some Bertie's Bott's Every Flavor Beans - this one was cabbage - Harry watched as Ron opened Chocolate frogs with excitement. He was glad that he was able to give a friend something they enjoyed so quickly. He was rarely able to give Scarlet anything. Thinking of Scarlet he wondered if she was seated near by. Ron began talking about Quidditch.

* * *

**~Scarlet~**

Sitting there with Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle watched as they discussed what the sorting ceremony would be like. "My cousin said that we would have to fight a troll," said Goyle. "Don't be ridiculous Goyle, my mother said that all they do is place a hat on your head." Said Parkinson. Goyle gave a huff in disbelief. "So Bones what house do you think you'll be in?" asked Malfoy. Drifting out of her thoughts she scrambled for a good answer. Remembering what Pansy said about houses she answered "Um...Slytherin ?" _It couldn't be a bad house considering Pansy's whole was in it and she has been pleasant Right?_ "Ah good, I will definitely be in Slytherin as well. My whole family has been in Slytherin. It would be a disgrace if I was sorted else where..." Relieved that she gave the answer they wanted she allowed her mind to drift from the converstation.

* * *

**~Harry~**

Ron was explaining how Quidditch was played when the compartment door slid open again. Hoping it was Scarlet Harry leaped up only to be disappointed. Three boys entered one was short and round, the second was tall and thick set. Harry recognized the one in the middle right away. It was the blonde boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. "Is it true then" he said. " They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you is it?"

"Yes" said Harry. Noticing where Harry was looking the boy said "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted. Malfoy gave the red head a look. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, freckles, and handy down clothes. You must be a Weasley." Harry was liking Draco less with every word. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand to shake Harry's but he didn't take it.

* * *

**~Scarlet~**

Scarlet watched as the three boys went to find some boy who lived or something or other. Sitting there with only Pansy the silence was getting uncomfortable. "So who is this boy who lived or something anyways" she asked. "You don't know? Oh right the muggles. You know we'll have to work on that if your to make a proud Slytherin. Anyways he is the boy who defeated he who must not be named. He who must not be named was a dark wizard. The boy's name is Harry Potter" replied Pansy in a bored drawl. "OH!" said Scarlet. "You sound surprised" said Pansy.

Scarlet jumped up from her seat. "I'm going to go catch up to Malfoy" she said taking off. Pansy had a confused look on her face.

* * *

She ran past compartments looking into them as tried to spot Malfoy or Harry. "Slow down dearie" said a woman pushing a trolley stacked with what appeared to be sweets. Scarlet let her pass then moved on.

She spotted the boys coming out of a compartment. Malfoy looked a little red in the face.. Approaching she asked "How did it go?" "He's a swine" replied Malfoy. "Oh...I'll see you in a little bit" she said while going around them. "I can't believe that rat bit me" she heard as they walked away.

Waiting till they were out of sight she slipped into the compartment. "I said GET OUT MALFOY" yelled a angry Harry.  
Startled Scarlet stood there a moment. "Oh...Sorry Scarlet I thought you were someone else." He smiled faintly. Sitting down next to Harry she looked at his companion. A red headed boy with freckles. "This is Ron by the way and his rat Scabbers" said Harry gesturing towards the red headed boy and a rat in a pile of sweets. "Nice to meet you" said the boy Ron with mouthful of chocolate. Giving the rat a look she nodded at Ron.

* * *

**~Harry~**

"Want a chocolate frog Scarlet? They are brilliant" Harry said handing her a unopened one. He watched as Scarlet opened it with start as the frog jumped out. "It's brilliant isn't?" he asked with a smile. "Yes it is" she replied looking a little startled still. "What card did you get? I got a Dumbledore." said Harry. "um...let's see" She pulled out the card. "_Cornelius Agrippa_"

"_Cornelius Agrippa lived from 1486 to 1535. He wrote books about magic and wizards. Some important people thought his books were evil, so they put him in jail for writing them._" Scarlet said reading off the card.

Ron looked slightly upset - it was one of the cards he didn't have- but Harry ignored it. "Can I see? Here you can look at Dumbledore."

The compartment door slid open once again. It was the bushy haired girl, Hermione. "Can we help you with something?" said harry turning towards her. "You'd better hurry up and put on your robes. I just asked the conductor and he says we're nearly there."

"Oh I better get going Harry. Thanks for the frog" said Scarlet switching back the cards. She gave a nod to Hermione as she left.

* * *

**~Scarlet~**

Back in the compartment with the boys and Pansy, they had changed into their school robes, Scarlet sat looking out the window. It was getting dark and it felt as if the train was slowing down.

A voice echoed down the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately."

Scarlet stood up and joined the others out in the corridor. The train slowly came to a stop. Following the throng of people exiting the train, she took a deep breath of cold air as she left the train. A lamp was approaching bobbing above of the heads of all the students. A familiar voice said "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" It was the large man Hagrid that she met with Harry at Ollivanders.

Slipping here and there she followed Hagrid with the others down a steep and narrow path.

"Yeh'll get your firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

She was struck speechless as the narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a vast castle. Its windows were sparkling in the night sky. "Oooooh!"said many of the other first years.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Scarlet followed Pansy and Draco into a boat, Goyle joined them.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!"

The little boat gave a lurch then glided across the lake like the rest. It was eerily quiet as everyone stared up at the massive castle.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff. She bent her head as the little boat carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. She looked down at the water as they were carried through the long dark tunnel. Reaching down she let her fingers skim through the water.

Scarlet looked up, they were arriving at a harbor type thing. She clambered out of the little boat onto some rocks. She tuned out Hagrid bellowing about some toad as she looked around. It appeared they were under the castle.

They followed Hagrid's lamp up a passageway till they reached a huge, oak door.

"Everyone here? You still got yer toad?" questioned Hagrid. "All righ' Then". Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open almost at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood before them.

"The first years. Professor McGonagall,"said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide open. Scarlet stared in a shock as she followed Professor McGonagall and the rest of the first years inside. The entrance hall was biggest room she had ever seen. The stone walls were light with flaming torches, the ceiling was so high she couldn't see where it ended in the darkness.

McGonagall led them across the flagged stone floor into a small, empty room off to the side of the hall. Everyone was crowding together in the room rather closely. Scarlet slipped to the back of the group. She didn't like so many people touching her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes..." Scarlet stopped listening and looked around to see if she could spot Harry. She spotted him with his red headed friend..Ron. She wasn't sure if she liked the little red head or not.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She appeared to be giving Ron and the toad boy a look over. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait Quietly."

Scarlet watched as she left the chamber. Harry seemed to be talking to Ron, she was gonna go over but everyone was still crowding around the door so she stayed where she was.

"Hey, you look nervous" Pansy said as she moved out of the group towards Scarlet. "Don't worry the sorting is simple I'm sure." Pansy gave her a reassuring smile. Scarlet gave her a nod. There wasn't a sound from anyone else but that bushy haired girl from the train. She couldn't hear what she was whispering from back here.

Slightly bored and a bit nervous Scarlet looked around. She turned around and got a shock. "Um...Pansy are those ghosts?" A moment later she heard a few screams from behind her. Around a dozen or more ghosts were gliding across the room talking to one another.

"Forgive and forget I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" said a ghost wearing a ruff and tights.

Nobody answered. "New students!" said a rather round ghost, smiling around at them.

"About to be sorted, I suppose?" A few of them nodded, Scarlet answered "Yes, and you are?"

"Why I'm the Fat Friar of course." The ghost glided around her seeming to examine her. "Ah yes you must be a Bones. I'll bet you'll be in Hufflepuff. That's my old house you know," said the Friar.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line, and follow me."

Still a little startled that even the ghosts knew she was a Bones she only started moving when Pansy grabbed her gently by the arm. As she walked behind Pansy out of the chamber , back across the hall, she thought she better work on not getting startled so often. It could become a problem.

They walked through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Scarlet's eyes went wide with awe. Looking up she saw thousands of floating candles lighting up the room above four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Looking towards the front of the hall she could see the teachers sitting at another long table. Snape looked particularly uninterested in the new students.

Following the line Professor McGonagall led to them in front the teachers table where stopped and had them turn to face the other students.

It was a little unnerving to have so many eyes looking towards her, she stared back in defiance.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four legged stool in front of the line of first years. On top of the stool she placed a old looking wizard's hat. Scarlet looked at it curiously. Dragging her fingers through her short hair.

It was silent for a moment then the hat twitched and began to sing. "

* * *

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

As the hat finished its song the whole hall burst into applause. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

_So Pansy was correct it's as simple as putting on hat._

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A girl with blonde hair and pigtails stumbled out of line, she looked a little scared. The girl put on the hat and sat on the stool. A moment later-

"HUFFLEPUFF! shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as the girl sat down at their table. Scarlet could see a ghost -the Fat Friar- waving merrily at the girl.

"Bones, Scarlet!" Taking a deep breath she walked up to the stool and put on the hat while sitting down. It fell down over her eyes. "Hmm" said a small voice in her ear. "A Bones I see... I should place you in Hufflepuff like the rest..." _No! Not there!_ "A little lively I see well then. Plenty of cunning, and clever, a douse of courage as well, some interesting desires also... Hmm certainly not a Hufflepuff..." "SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. Taking off the hat in relief she walked toward the Slytherin table. As she did so she took a glance at Harry. He looked like he just swallowed a fish. She wondered why that was.

Sitting down at the Slytherin table she got a couple nods and a pat on the back.

"Bones, Susan!"

Curious that someone else had the same surname as her she turned to look at the girl. The girl had red hair and light skin. As soon as the hat hit the girl's head it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" _Interesting._ Maybe she had some sort of family after all.

She watched as the girl happily walked over to the Hufflepuff table.


End file.
